demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SeaWeed Brain
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SeaWeed Brain page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 02:35, June 7, 2010 WILL SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME I WAS CLAIMED LAST NIGHT BY ZEUS AND EVER SENE EVERY WHERE I GO I GET ATTACKED MY NAME IS JASON PLESE HELP ME MY NAME WAS CHANGED WHEN I WAS ADOPTED BUT CALL ME JASON. PLZ CONTACT ME AT(1828)507-4890 OR AT JUANMOORE96@yahoo.com plz help me i am getting my ass kicked jason go on this chat and we will talk ok http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ WASSUP BRO!!! HEY WEED BRAIN!!! It's Zala BTW!! WASSUP MAN!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET ANNABETH MAKE YOUR ACCOUNT!!! IT'S SO.... HILARIOUS!!! WANNA GO LAZER TAGGING WITH ANNABETH AND THE GANG TONIGHT? I'LL BEAT YOU! Hey Hey dude whats up? Its been awhile since ive seen everyone..... Meaning you Annabeth and Thalia. Its nice to know everyone still alive! Maybe ill go to camp with Misy this week and we can hang out. Pizza anybody? Nico Wass sap Nico!!!!! I'm your VERY younger half-brother. So I just wanted to say wassap and bye! Crazydude45678 16:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Crazydude45678, son of Hades is OWT!!!!! Hi Hi Percy I'm you're half-brother. My name is Ian and that's about it. Later. ~Son of Poseidon~ OUT ~Ian~ ~iansgameroom~ Hey percy but i know your real name isn't percy so i was wondering what it is.oh and by the way i'm thalia's half brother jaise Stay cool, Jaise Rousseau 22:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC)jaiseJaise Rousseau 22:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) OmG!!! It's really you and "Annabeth", isn't it? Sweet!!!" Annabeth" is totally my half-sister...but sweet!!! The_Thief_Proud daughter of Athena 21:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey!! OMG Hi!!!! Ever scense(ug I cant spell worth a flip) I read the books I have wanted to meet you and Annabeth. You guys are the best!!!! I was wandering too, what is your's and Annabeth's real name? If you dont want to tell thats ok I was just wandering. Well, Welcome to Demigods Wiki and I'm, glad you mage an account!! <3 Everything Happens For A Reason <3 ~Mystify So did you hear? Kids on here are starting to claim that not only are we married, but we are their PARENTS?!?!?!?!? Lovely, I might go throw a fit! I hate Liars! See you are Sword Fighting, I'll kick your butt, as usual! :D WiseGirl23 16:54, June 17, 2010 (UTC) hey Percy i need. help... rerad my most recent blog and youll understand... im like, having an emotional break-down.... with thanks, ~Kiyak, Daughter of Hades What happened sis? Crazydude45678 16:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC)Crazydude45678, son of Hades S.O.S yo wazzup half bro im in a real pickle here no wepons no way to get to camp im lossing my touch with animals and im half way across the country with no saty.r help just wright the answer on my talk page im waterdude. hi big brother hi um im new im ur sister my name is kris full name kristen and i need help making hurricanes can u teach me? help Do you know how to get to camp half blood? Hey man need to talk hey so me and my brother well thief said that our father is probably zeus. um idk well u kinda are posiedons son and friends with thalia and kinda the gods haha well i asked annabeth to so could u guys help *giggle*LOL NO ****ING WAY! KAHAHA!LOL ITS "PERCY JACKSON"LOL.*clears throut*ah sorry bout that!teehee!Ima Daughter of Apollo unclaimed and in 6th grade!Haha!Is it true people r saying u and "Annabeth"r married there their your kids!?FAHAHAHAHAHAHA!FFFT~! *giggle*the truth is i had NO clue about greek mythology untill i was reading some of the Lightning theif to my parents and my dad was like "whos the god of strengh?i forgot"and my mom was like"i think it was Hercules*cant spell* i was like "wut"and there like "this is real the gods r real"i was like "huh"then they started laughing i i felt like a total ID-OH MEH GODS EARTHQUAKE!Lol there was just a little earthquake~it was fun~back to what i was saying i felt like a tottal idiot.^^" haha!I never knew you guys were real!i thought u were just book characters and i also didnt know camp half-blood was real!i finished like all the book inless than a day or 2 *the last book i finished in like 8 hours~*oh yes, whats yours and "Annabeths"and "Thalia's" real names and age?i would sooooooooooo love to know!*giggle*im hoping when school starts there will hopefully be a satyr*do they have satyrs at roosvelt middle school in Oceanside?can u please check?*Im hoping to maybe go to camp half-blood next year!*if my mom tells the truth LOL *Oh yeah I think theres a hell-hound in my neighborhood cuz last night i heard the WORST howl in the world it sounded evil not normal dog and it lasted like 15 seconds.My mom said shes been hearing somthing like that to and pointed to right were i heard it.so ima kind of scared.Oh yes theres and Daughter of Poseidon and Hades that NEED to get to camp half-blood the hades kid turned 12 today.Yesterday they got attacked by a hell-hound and during that the hades kid got claimed.she tripped looking at it hit her head on the ground and the kid of Poseidon called 911 after stabbing the hell-hound with her pocket knife.If you would like to know more my email is wolfloverfanclub@hotmail.com reply if you want to know more~ -Danielle Copeland~ need help getting to CHB i was wondering if u could giv me the real address and the state please i really wanna get to CHB when you get my message say it on my talk page please thank you in advance your cousin Jaise Rousseau 23:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC)JaiseRousseauJaise Rousseau 23:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I think im a demigod help me plzzz yoo hey "Percy" as you say it, you dont know me so my name is sarah and i am soo new to this stuff and i have been trying to find out who my god parent is but i dont know and since i think you have more experence with proficys than me i was wondering if you know what the hell this means "an older one is wiser yet a newer one is aflame" i asked destiny if my mom was a new godess or an original godess and she is a minor godess so i am soooo confused thanxx Sarah P.S srry if you think i am weird for randomly posting on your page XD